Einheit
by le.clarius
Summary: Prussia sudah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk robohnya tembok yang menghalangi dirinya bertemu adiknya. Hari yang ditunggunya tiba. Tetapi ia menghilang dan menemukan Jerman telah bersatu kembali. No pairing. Please RnR!


**EINHEIT**

Disclaimer: Meskipun saya sangat menginginkannya, tetapi Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OOC, human and country names campur-campur (karena saya tidak konsisten -_-"), timeline lompat-lompat, possible abuse of German, no exact pairing but hints of PrussHung

* * *

Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia bersandar di dinding yang selalu terasa dingin di punggungnya. Mata merahnya tak lagi tajam. Kedua bola itu hampir tak menyorotkan sinar kehidupan. Rambutnya yang putih sepertinya mulai berubah menjadi abu-abu. Dan seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya, warnanya telah pudar. Biru kebanggaannya telah ditelan waktu.

Prussia sudah tidak ingat berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktunya dalam ruangan gelap itu. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari jendela kecil di dinding. Rantai-rantai mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya dari kebebasan dan Russia selalu siap dengan pipanya setiap saat Prussia kehilangan kendali dirinya. Diingatnya lagi, semua usahanya melarikan diri tak berarti. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menanti. Rasanya ia sudah tak mampu hidup lagi. Tetapi ajalnya belum juga datang. Tidak sampai dinding itu roboh dan ia bersatu kembali dengan adiknya.

Tapi ia menerima semua apa yang dilakukan Russia padanya. Gilbert menganggap semua ini pantas untuknya. Karena ini semua demi dirinya juga. Adik kecilnya yang telah tumbuh besar. Setidaknya inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya.

Prussia tersenyum kecil membayangkan wajah Germany. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia melihat adiknya untuk yang terakhir. Tiga puluh tahunkah? Empat puluh tahun? Ia sudah tak peduli lagi berapa lama. Harapan untuk melihat adiknya lagi, semakin lama semakin pupus.

Tidak! Ia mencoba menghapus pikiran itu. Digenggamnya erat Iron Cross di dadanya. Ia yakin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Germany, adiknya yang telah ia besarkan sendiri. Ia yakin Ludwig sedang berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Ia tahu itu. Percaya padanya…

Langkah-langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Prussia melirikkan matanya ke arah jeruji besi setebal satu sentimeter yang memisahkan dirinya dengan dunia luar. Semakin lama semakin keras. Seseorang datang melihatnya. Ia hanya berharap itu bukan Russia yang datang untuk menyiksanya.

Dan harapan kecil itu terwujud. Di sana berdiri seorang wanita yang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Prussia segera mengenalinya. Hungary. Wanita itu juga dipaksa untuk bekerja pada Russia. Ada senyum pahit di wajahnya saat menatap tubuh Prussia yang semakin kurus.

"Prussia." Hungary berlutut untuk memasukkan makanan itu di sela-sela jeruji besi. Prussia mulai bergerak ke arahnya. Ia mengambil sebuah apel dan mulai menggigitnya.

"Kudengar Germany sedang mencari cara merobohkan dinding itu," ujar Hungary. "Amerika juga ikut membantunya."

Prussia berhenti mengunyah apel di mulutnya saat mendengar kata-kata Hungary. Senyum mulai mengembang di bibirnya. Rasanya harapan yang memudar itu mulai kembali kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Russia akan curiga kalau aku tidak ada di rumahku." Hungary bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan pergi. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Hungary!" panggil Prussia pelan. Rasanya tenggorokannya hampir robek hanya untuk memanggil sebuah nama.

Hungary membalikkan badannya, memandangi kedua mata merah yang cahayanya perlahan kembali.

"Terima kasih," ujar Prussia pelan.

Elizaveta menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari sel Gilbert. Sebuah senyum terkembang di mulut wanita itu.

* * *

Langkah kaki di tengah kesunyian. Semakin lama semakin mendekat. Prussia mendongakkan kepalanya begitu langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan selnya. Seseorang yang tak ingin ditemuinya berdiri di sana. Russia. Dengan pipa di tangannya.

Tapi tampaknya ia tak berniat menyakitinya kali ini. Begitu pintu selnya dibuka salah satu penjaga, Ivan duduk sejajar dengannya. Ia menggenggam erat pipanya sambil memandangi Prussia dengan senyumnya.

"Prussia-kun, kau bebas."

Tiga kata itu segera membuat mata merahnya yang semula sayu membesar. Penjaga yang membukakan jeruji selnya kini tengah membebaskan dirinya dari rantai yang mengikat kaki dan lengannya. Suara rantai yang beradu dengan lantai seakan meyakinkan Prussia bahwa hari yang telah ditunggunya tiba. Hari ini.

"Tembok Berlin sedang dirobohkan. Pergilah cari Germany-kun."

Prussia segera keluar dari ruangan kecil yang telah menahannya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Tenaganya seakan kembali utuh. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melirik Russia yang keluar dari selnya. Senyumnya tidak berubah. Tapi yang terpenting, akhirnya kebebasan menyambutnya kembali. Matanya kembali ke depan, melihat arah berlarinya.

"Tapi jangan lupa semuanya akan segera bergabung dengan Russia," gumam Ivan sambil tersenyum melihat punggung Gilbert semakin jauh.

Begitu ia keluar dari gedung penjara itu, Prussia tak membuang waktunya lagi. Ia segera menuju pusat kota Berlin meski tubuhnya terasa lemah. Kaki-kakinya yang kurus membawanya melewati banyak orang.

Sampai di pusat kota, orang-orang berkerumun menghancurkan tembok yang telah membagi Berlin menjadi dua bagian. Timur dan Barat akhirnya bisa bersatu kembali setelah penantian selama lebih dari empat puluh tahun.

Tubuh Prussia tak bergerak. Ia menunggu kerumunan itu bergerak. Semakin lama semakin berkurang orang-orang yang bergerombol. Saat itulah ia menangkap bayangan rambut pirang dan mata biru. Matanya membesar. Adiknya ada di sini!

Ia mencari-cari bayangan itu lagi. Senyumnya lebar saat melihat adiknya berdiri di sana. Adiknya juga tersenyum. Mereka berdua segera berlari menyambut yang lain. Tanpa terasa ia sudah berada di dekapan tangan yang kuat.

"West…" ucapnya pelan. Saat-saat inilah yang telah ia tunggu.

"Bru-bruder… Ich vermisse dich," Ludwig berkata pelan di telinganya.

Prussia merasakan basah di pundaknya. Ia juga sudah lama mengharapkan ini. Ia ingin menangis tetapi harga dirinya menahan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Dekapan itu menyatukan mereka yang telah terpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"A-aku juga, West. Kukira kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi," aku Prussia.

Ludwig terisak pelan. Mereka melepaskan pelukan itu. Ludwig memandangi kakaknya. Ia lebih pucat dari yang diingatnya dan rambutnya berantakan. Tubuhnya juga semakin kurus. Bekas-bekas luka menampilkan diri mereka di sekujur tubuh kecil itu.

"Ayolah, berhenti menangis. Aku tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk jadi cengeng, 'kan?" Prussia menyeringai. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpa ke-awesome-anku?"

Ludwig menghapus cairan panas di pipinya. Ia tersenyum melihat kakaknya benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Entah berapa lama ia berusaha memperjuangkan hal ini. Dan sekarang itu terwujud. Ia tak bisa mengatakan betapa bahagianya bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Prussia. Ludwig mengangguk. Mereka berangkulan, membagi kehangatan sembari berjalan menuju rumahnya.

* * *

Prussia tahu waktunya tak lama lagi. Sejak jatuhnya tembok itu ia merasa dirinya semakin lemah saja. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan akan bertahan. Yang ia tahu pasti dirinya menghilang perlahan.

"Jerman Barat dan Jerman Timur akhirnya resmi bersatu."

Itulah harinya. Sebuah hari di awal bulan Oktober 1990. Hampir setahun setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan Ludwig. Germany sepanjang hari tidak berada di rumah. Tentu ia sibuk dengan semua urusan penyatuan kembali itu. Gilbert tersenyum sendirian melihat ke luar jendela sambil terduduk di kursi. Tubuhnya sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia menghilang. Memudar dalam siraman cahaya matahari.

"Es tut mir leid, Kleiner Bruder. Auf Wiedersehen."

* * *

Germany pulang ke rumah sore itu lelah setelah rapat yang panjang dengan bosnya. Ia membuka pintu rumah. Dengan segera kesunyian menyambutnya. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan kehadiran kakaknya di rumah itu.

Germany mulai menjelajahi rumah. Kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda Prussia masih di rumah. Sampai ia menemukan Iron Cross di sebuah kursi yang menghadap ke jendela. Air mata jatuh tanpa sadar di pipinya. Ia tahu benar Prussia akan menghilang. Dan Germany selalu berusaha menjaganya, berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kakaknya menghilang. Ia sudah berbicara dengan bosnya dan tampaknya tak menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti. Sekarang hanya penyesalan yang menggenangi hatinya.

Ia mengambil Iron Cross itu dan mendekapnya erat ke dadanya. Benda metalik itu terasa seperti kakaknya. Sudah menghilang. Prussia menghilang saat ia pergi.

"Bruder!" Tanpa sadar ia berteriak emosional memanggil kakaknya. Air mata semakin deras menyusuri pipinya.

_Oi, West! Jangan menangis seperti itu. Apa yang __pernah kukatakan soal itu, eh?_

"Prussia? Bruder?"

Ludwig mengerjap. Tangisannya berhenti. Ia seperti mendengar suara Prussia. Jelas dan terang. Tidak salah lagi. Itu memang suara kakaknya. Tetapi masih tak ada tanda-tanda kakaknya sepanjang penglihatannya.

Ia menghela nafas. Mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja. Lagipula Gilbert sudah menghilang.

_Hei! Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti itu. Aku masih di sini! Aku belum menghilang!_

Lagi suara itu. Germany kembali memandangi ruangan itu. Tidak ada. Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Prussia. Tetapi ia bisa mendengar suara itu. Jelas dan dekat. Dan seperti suara itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

Ludwig menghela nafasnya lagi. Sepertinya ia kelelahan sampai berkhayal mendengar suara Prussia. Mungkin ia harus tidur.

_West! Kau tidak mengkhayal. Aku masih ada._

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kirinya bergerak sendiri meninju mukanya. Tidak keras. Tetapi cukup menyadarkannya. Ludwig terperanjat. Apa ini? Dia kehilangan kontrol atas bagian tubuhnya? Sangat aneh dan… menakutkan. Tetapi begitu ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirinya, tangan itu menurut saja pada perintahnya seakan tak pernah kehilangan kontrol.

_Nah, apa kau sudah mengerti, Kleiner Bruder?_

"Prussia?"

_Ya? Ada apa, West?_

Suara itu seperti merespon pertanyaannya. Terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Di mana kau?" Ludwig bisa membayangkan Prussia memutar bola matanya ke arah lain.

_Tentu saja di sini. Kelihatannya di dalam tubuhmu._

"Apaaa?" Tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

_Hei, hei. Jangan keras-keras. Kau tak mau Austria menganggapmu sudah gila, 'kan?_

Prussia. Benar-benar Prussia. Jawabannya, kata-katanya, gayanya. Germany tahu pasti.

_Ya, tentu saja aku. Prussia yang awesome. Siapa lagi?_

"Tunggu? Kau bisa mendengar pikiranku?"

_Tentu saja. Sangat jelas. Sepertinya kita menyatu, Bruder. Dua jiwa dalam satu badan. Apa __sebutannya? Alter-ego? Mungkin ini karena penyatuan Jerman._

Ludwig tersenyum. Ia tidak kehilangan kakaknya. Prussia masih bersamanya.

_Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Bruder. Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak akan bertahan tanpa ke-awesome-anku._

Ludwig bisa membayangkan Gilbert menyeringai lebar dalam pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Pastikan saja kau tidak menyalahgunakan tubuhku," ujarnya pelan.

((owari?))

_Rambling gapen._

Hehehe. Ide aneh yang terlintas di pikiran saya saat menatap langit-langit kamar. Oh, sudahlah tidak penting. Mungkin saya akan bikin lanjutannya. Mungkin… kalau saya tidak males.

Entah mengapa Ludwig jadi seperti terkena DID atau dissociative identity disorder atau mentalnya terganggu atau apa sajalah namanya *sigh*. Maaf, Ludwig~ m(_ _)m

Review please~ and Until Next Time! (??)

-gK


End file.
